


Game Over

by TuppingLiberty



Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys Are Dumb, College, M/M, Suggestion of blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: FFC Day 19: Game OverFeaturing two college boys who are dumb
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Game Over

“We’re going to lose.” 

“Nah, we got them.” 

Once again, Sasha’s overconfidence reigns supreme. Dan rolls his eyes. “We’re going to lose, see, look at the count.” 

Sasha takes an absent swig of his energy drink then side-eyes Dan on the couch beside him. “Fine, we lose, I’ll blow you.” 

The confident statement makes Dan drop his controller and his guard; his screen goes red with blood before he respawns. His cheeks are hot, flush, and he fumbles picking his controller back up. “Whatever.” 

He knows Dan’s gay, and Dan’s never known Sasha to be a homophobic jerk about anything, even with all the online harassment that gets bandied about like it’s nothing. But as far as Dan knows, Sash’s one-hundred percent straight, so the suggestion makes him uncomfortable. 

And then of course they lose. Dan curses, tossing down the controller in frustration as the GAME OVER screen comes over the TV. Sasha just drops his in favor of sitting back and looking at Dan with speculation. 

“You’re not blowing me,” Dan says, preempting anything Sasha wants to say. 

Sasha gives a little shrug. “Your loss.” 

Dan’s mouth hangs open, then closes, a bit like a fish. When he’s done recovering, he starts packing up his shit. “I’ll text you or something.” 

Sasha stops him halfway to the door of the apartment with a gentle hand on his bicep. “I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry for what, exactly?” Dan persists with a frown. “Sorry for presuming that just because I’m gay, I’m into you? Sorry for offering me something you definitely wouldn’t offer a straight guy? Huh? I thought you were better than that.” 

“No, uh.” Sasha looks down, a blush creeping over his cheeks. Dan blinks at it, fascinated. “Sorry I didn’t...have the social grace to ask you out properly.” 

Dan goggles at him, then looks down when Sasha releases his arm. “You...want to go out with me?”

“Isn’t that what we do already?” Sasha gestures helplessly to the couch and the remnants of pizza and energy drinks. A typical Friday night, to be honest. 

“...You’ve been  _ dating _ me?” 

“I mean...not really, but...also…kind of?” 

“Sasha-” 

Sasha steps a little closer, his fingers drifting over Dan’s cheek. “You’re just like, a piece of me, now.” 

“Sash.” Dan steps closer, too, closing the gap between them. “You’re into guys?” 

“I’m into you.” 

Dan lets himself smile for the first time in awhile. “I guess it’s a good thing I’m into you, too. I thought you were being unusually cruel with the whole ‘I’ll blow you’ thing.” 

“Oh, no, that’s something I want to try. It’s on my list.” 

“You have  _ a list?” _

“Sure.” Sasha pulls his phone out of his pocket and clicks a few times before showing it to Dan. Dan blushes as he reads the title: “Fantasies.” Most of the bullets underneath are very Dan-centric, too. 

“I don’t know if that one is physically possible,” Dan murmurs, his cheeks flaming, his cock more than half-hard. 

“Hey, we’re young.” 

Dan laughs, quieting when Sasha massages his cheek. He leans in, brushing his lips over Sasha’s, and as first kisses go, it’s not the worst Dan’s ever had. Not the worst by far. Sasha’s tentative, a little scared, up until he isn’t, taking control of the kiss by running his fingers through Dan’s hair and maneuvering his head to the side. 

When Sasha releases him, he’s breathless, his fingers buried in Sash’s shirt. 

“Wow,” Sasha murmurs, before kissing him all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
